Is it to late to say goodbye
by midnightstorm4ever
Summary: Travis say those three words to the person he loves the most how will she react. One shot Disclaime: I don't own RFR just am a fan


Is it to late to say goodbye: Travis is leaving but before he goes he says those three words to the girl he's in love with but how will she responded.

_"I love you." _

_Those three words kept repeating in my head, ever since Travis said them. I had no clue how he could be so calm saying it. I would be scared out of my mind telling him how I felt… if I felt that way. Do I? _

_No I can't, I got a boyfriend. Then again he had a girlfriend but he broke up with her because he didn't love her and it's not like I love Ray. No, wait I love Ray don't I? Of course I do, but in what way? I don't love him more than a brother. He is like a brother after all these years._

_So the question is do I love Travis? Well he's always has been there for me and pushed me to do what I wanted. He's also a great kisser and friend. Not to mention he's really cute and smart. Even when he's quoting someone, he looks good enough to eat. Oh my god, I am in love with Travis. _

I got up noticing the time was 10:35, his flight was going to leave at noon so he be on the way to the airport now and there be no way, I be able to make it there in time. I pick up my cell phone and dialed the number I knew so well but all I got was the machine.

"Travis, if you get this please turn on Radio Free Roscoe right away. If you can't turn it on in time please call me back."

I quickly ran to over to the booth that he sat in so many times going over the controls. I had watched him so many times, but never let him see how intently I stared at him. I got it on in seconds, just like Smog would.

"Hey, every that right Shady Lanes here. I knew we said we were going to end Radio Free Roscoe by now and Friday was going to be our last show. I had to get on here through to tell someone very important to me something. You all know him as Smog, but I know him as the guy I'm in love with. Yes, I did say in love. I got to also say sorry Pronto but I can't help who I fall for and you're just like a brother to me. So Smog and Pronto I really hope your listening because I don't know how many times I can say this. More so Smog I hope you heard this because I love you so much," she continued as tears came to her life, "and I'm going to miss you so much. So please call. This is Shady Lane signing out."

Lily sat there staring at the phone waiting for it to ring and when it finally did she answered not being able to wait.

"Hello." she said quickly hoping she hear his voice again.

"Hey Lily, its Ray, "came the answer from the other line.

Lily heart dropped a little but she continued, "So I'm guessing you heard?"

"Yeah, and to be honest, I'm glad."

This was the last thing Lily thought she would hear, she couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

"To be honest, after Travis broke up with Parker she came running to me. So we got to talking and found we actually have a lot in common. She has an amazing personality too, not that you don't it's just like ours don't work together. I mean it was weird dating you and that why I was so happy when you said I was like a brother because I think of you like a sister."

"That's good. So when are you going to ask Parker out?"

"Not sure, yet, but I hope to soon."

"Good luck with that." They talked for a long time about Travis and Parker. It was 2 pm by the time Lily other line started coming in.

"Ray I got to go, someone on my other line."

"Good luck, bye."

She got onto her other line and said, "Hello."

"Hey Lily, it's really raining isn't it?"

Excited to finally hear Travis voice she was wondering why he was asking such a stupid question. She looked out the window and sure enough it was pouring. "Yeah, why?"

"Go outside." with that she heard him hang up. She wondered what the hell was going up but none the less went out side.

It was pouring and as she started to walk around the building she felt someone grab her around the waist. She knew those hands anywhere and gasped.

"Travis, what are you doing here?" she asked turning around into his arms.

"I had to come after I heard you on the air and my parents are going to let me stay here two because there the hopeless romantic type. They thought it was so cute what you did so they called up my aunt and now I'm going to stay with her."

"Really?" she couldn't help but ask it all seemed to perfect to be true.

"I couldn't lie to you."

Before she knew it she was going in for a kiss. There lips met in a tender, passionate kiss. It lasted for only second but it seemed like a lifetime. Everything was perfect with the kiss they knew they were truly in love with one another. The rain kept falling upon them and Travis broke the kiss. Lily looked at him confused.

"Lily, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I thought you never ask."

**Please Review and tell me what you think. I really hope you enjoyed it. **

Midnightstorm4ever


End file.
